Friendship Never Dies
by ExtremeStratusfaction444
Summary: This is a story about Lita and Matt and Trish and Jeff they are all very close and inlove but a trail of horrrible events accur which might just send them over the edge Matt/Lita Trish/Jeff
1. The Deaths

I rushed into the emergency unit of the hospital, I found matt sitting down on the seats

I rushed into the emergency unit of the hospital, I found matt sitting down on the seats

"Matt" I yelled he got up and we hugged

"Lita" he said in tears

"What happened?" I asked whipping his tears away

"Its Trish and Jeff they…were in an accident…a drunk driver ran through a red light and…crashed into Trish and Jeff's car they hit a pole…after rolling 3 times" He said between sobs followed by tears of my own

"There alright……Right?" I asked just at that time a doctor walked up and joined us I turned to face him

"Are they alright?" I asked the doctor

"Please understand that we are doing everything we can" he said

"You didn't answer my question" I told him

"they are both in serious conditions they are intensive care Jeff Hardy is paralysed from the waist down he will never walk again im sorry" the doctor explained matt was so upset and began to cry before the doctor continued

"And Trish is fine she is out of surgery and should be out within 3 days"

I hugged matt

"That's one thing he is going to hate not being able to walk" he said in tears

I walked in to see Trish she was asleep, I sat there for a while when she opened her eyes

"Lita" she said barely above a whisper

"Trish oh my god your alright" I said in relief

"Where's Jeff?" she asked

"He ok…well he's alive…his paralysed Trish" I spat out slowly

"Tell hi I love him please and that you're a great friend" she asked

"Trish what's wrong?" I asked worried

"and tell matt that ill miss him he will always be our puffin and don't let him go Li promise me you wont let him go" She said looking in my eyes

"I promise" I whispered and just after that her eyes slid shut and the only sound in the room was her monitor beeping the doctors rushed in they tried to resusate her I just looked on crying as matt rushed and hugged me.

They later discovered that they didn't stop all of the internal bleeding

I screamed at all of the doctors

"you let her die" as matt just hugged me as I started to fight I was punching him and pushing him away but all that did was make him tighten the grip I eventually gave in and cried in his chest as tears flowed freely from his eyes as well.

On the hospital ground floor later that night Jeff died his last words were "I love Trish and don't stop living at the loss of them move on but don't forget"

Matt was in tears he wouldn't leave Jeff's hospital bed, I was in tears outside the door Trish and Jeff where together still in heaven. They didn't even get to have their wedding which was 2 days away.


	2. The Funerals

Both families of Trish and Jeff flew to North Carolina to plan the funerals

Both families of Trish and Jeff flew to North Carolina to plan the funerals.

The funeral day came I was in the bathroom just looking in the mirror I couldn't handle it I broke down in tears,

The past couple of weeks had been hard. Matt and I hadn't talked at all I wouldn't talk to anyone I was upset and needed space to grieve my best friend and the man who was like my brother.

The only person matt would talk to was his dad Gilbert he was all Gilbert had now.

I was brought out of my thoughts by matt in the room getting something I stopped crying and did my hair then moments later Lori came up

"Matt lets go its time" she explained teary eyed

"Do you know where Li is no ones seen her all morning she needs to know its time to go" she added Matt just pointed towards the bathroom door Lori walked up to the door and knocked startling me

"Lita its time to go honey…lita please open up" Lori pleaded still knocking

I collapsed in tears near the bath tub, matt walked up and knocked Lori walked off down stairs

"Lita please open up" He begged I got up and unlocked the door I returned to the mirror trying hard to hide the fact I had been crying all morning with makeup Matt then walked in

"Its time to go red" he said holding back tears of his own

"Yeh…um…im…coming" I studded fixing my eyes I held back the tears as I went to walk out but matt stopped me he then wrapped his arms gently around me as tears began to run freely down his face then my dad came up

"Sweetie its ready everyone's leaving now its time to go" He said putting on a fake smile he then left the room I stared in matts eyes

"I don't want to go" I pleaded he stared back in confusion

"What do you mean why?" he asked concerned

"Because if I go that means there really not coming back and I don't want to believe that" I said crying into his chest.

Once we walked down stairs and got into the car the reality hit me

I couldn't deal with it Trish had been there my whole life and now she was gone I didn't know what to do I had no one to talk to Matt was there but he was dealing with the loss of his brother Jeff.

We got to the funeral car park we all hopped out matt grabbed my hand I returned the gesture by gently squeezing his hand tighter we were each others support cameras were all at the gate trying to get in the paparazzi were everywhere outside the gates.

Everyone just waited catching up with family and friends I stood there saying nothing I held on to Trish's cross necklace real tight memories clicked over and over in my mind

Matt still had his hands around my waist he was talking to his relatives everyone still couldn't believe this happened then Trish's dad Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson walked over

"Lita" he chocked out I looked up with a sympathetic look on my face and hugged him

"My little girl she's gone…did she tell…you what to do with Wyatt?" He asked crying

Wyatt was Trish's son she had him at 15 and the father left her alone to raise their son so she gave him up to her mum to raise Wyatt always knew Trish was his mum he just didn't live with her

"No she didn't sorry" I apologised I said as Dwayne whipped his tears away Wyatt than ran over and hugged me tightly

"Lita lita" He screamed

"Hey little man" I greeted returning the hug

"Mummy's gone" He said crying it broke my heart to see Wyatt like this so I just nodded

The priest than walked out

"its time" He announced as we all headed to the church.


	3. The Final Goodbyes

We all took our seats, I was sitting next to matt Gilbert was next to matt as well and Dwayne was on the other side of me

We all took our seats, I was sitting next to matt Gilbert was next to matt as well and Dwayne was on the other side of me.

Everyone was crying as the priest said the final goodbyes.

All the superstars went up to both coffins and placed flowers on the coffins and paid there last respects then it were the family and close friends turn to say goodbye.

Matt was in front of Jeff's coffin with his dad they were both in tears saying goodbye I walked up to Trish's with Wyatt I said goodbye and placed one simple pink rose on her coffin then I just walked off crying.

Wyatt just stood there while everyone was outside the church waiting for the burial paparazzi still tried to get in I looked at them with a face of disgust 'how could they be so heartless this is a fucking funeral' I screamed in my head as new tears began to fall, I looked everywhere for Wyatt I walked in the church and noticed Wyatt siting on a seat talking to himself I smiled and walked off little did I know Wyatt wasn't talking to himself he was sitting in the middle of Trish and Jeff's ghost they were talking to him suddenly Wyatt ran off to me he turned to face the door of the church and waved

"Wyatt who were you waving to?" I asked smiling

"Mummy and daddy" he answered tears tickled down my face I was confused but I still smiled

"Don't cry untie lita momma doesn't want you to cry she wants you to be happy" he said hugging me I picked him up and he whipped my tears away I smiled just as matt walked up to me and Wyatt

"Hey Lita are you ok?" he asked he asked then he turned to Wyatt who was still in my arms

"Hey buddy how you are feeling?" matt asked looking sympathetic Wyatt just smiled in return

"I'm ok Daddy wants you to know that he always loved you then he said please don't cry he is happy and says to move on" Wyatt said nodding his head in accomplishment then matt turned to look at me I turned away I put Wyatt down and he ran off to the waterfall statue and sat there.

Matt and I just looked at each other

"What?" I asked breaking the silence he looked at me in confusion

"Why does Wyatt seem like he is talking to himself over there?" he asked pointing to where Wyatt was sitting

"I don't know he is only 6 ok he still thinks there here" I said falling in tears matt just hugged me trying to comfort me

"I love you" he whispered

"I know and I love you too" I replied returning the hug

"I just wish they were still here you know" I added matt didn't answer he just tightened the hug.

We then all walked over to where the coffins were being lowered into the ground side by side everyone cried and said one last and final goodbye to them

Once everyone walked off matt and I stood there as they were being covered with dirt Wyatt stood there too though he wasn't crying then he pointed over near a tree

"Look" he said as me and matt turned and looked at the tree

"Wyatt honey it's just a tree" I said gesturing to the tree

Wyatt waved with two single tears falling from his eyes

"Momma and daddy say goodbye and goodluck"he said looking up at us, me and matt hugged him

"There gone now forever in heaven" he added as he continued to hug us

"Bye" me and matt said at the same time then with that we walked off towards everyone else.


	4. The fight

Two weeks later I was still taking pretty hard so was matt

Two weeks later I was still taking pretty hard so was matt.

We had a meeting with Trish and Jeff's lawyer about their will.

Matt was left with the bikes and cars and the house went to their dad, Trish's will stated that all her belongings went to her mum and dad but her animals and car went to me, Both of their money went to a trust fund for Wyatt until he turned 18.

Then came the argument of what would happen to Wyatt now

"as Wyatt's godmother you are now the legal guardian of Wyatt Mathew Hardy" The lawyer announced handing me the documents to sign I then signed them and handed them back I didn't know what to do anymore this meant they were really gone and I had responsibility for Wyatt and I didn't know if I was ready.

Once we got home matt took Wyatt straight upstairs to his new room to get settled,

I went to my bedroom and went straight to the bathroom cupboard and pulled out anti-depressants I grabbed two after I swallowed them down I put the rest back.

Then Matt walked in

"Wyatt's asleep he was really tired he said as we both headed to the lounge room I then turned on the T.V, It was all over the news every channel about Trish and Jeff I turned the T.V off and threw the remote at the lounge and headed upstairs

"I'm going to take a shower" I yelled

I just stood there under the hot water against my skin I was crying my tears mixing with the shower water I couldn't do it anymore all the stress was getting to me.

20 minutes later I got out and got dressed I changed into a simple white tank top with a pair of Matts old pants I then walked down stairs Shannon and Lori were sitting at the kitchen table talking to Matt.

"Hey Li how are you holding up?" asked a very concerned Lori

"Fine thanks" I lied as I walked into the kitchen two hours later they left

"Red are you sure your ok?" Matt asked

"I'm fine would you stop asking me" I yelled angrily

"Look I lost my brother to your not in this alone" He reassured

"Yes I know matt u seem to be so upset about this" I snapped coldly

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly

"Nothing" I replied turning away but he turned me to look at him

"You're not the only one grieving here Lita ok so stop playing the fucking victim" He yelled as the tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall I wouldn't let him see me cry

"The victim? Whatever shows how much you know im not upset matt im not even angry im Fucking pist off" I screamed he looked at me confused and hurt

"well don't take it out on me ok where in the same situation where in this together" he said lightly his voice changing from angry to concerned

"I don't care I want to be alone everyone I get close to leaves or die so no Matt where not in this together" I said it came out more harsh and cold then I intended but it was true and I was hurting

"That's it lita look we both lost someone that day not just you and its not your fault so don't blame yourself or anyone ok" he said grabbing my arm trying to pull me in to a hug but I jerked away

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" I screamed

"Look Matt you seem to be coping pretty well well im not ok im not im falling apart I can't do this what do I do I have no time to grieve There's you and…and…paparazzi wont leave me alone………now…now there's Wyatt…and I cant do it matt I cant…so please matt if you have someway to bring Trish back please tell me cause im going crazy" I sobbed at this point I couldn't stop the tears they flew freely down my cheeks I did the only thing I could do and walked out

"Lita wait!" He called after me trying to grab me but again I pulled away

"Don't, Don't touch me…just leave me…alone…please" I begged walking upstairs and slamming the door behind me.

Matt stood there nearly in tears he didn't know what to do he lost his brother, His best friend and now was what felt like the verge of losing the women he was in love with and truthfully he was scared I was right everything was falling apart and all we could do was watch.


	5. Suicide attempt

Matt waited down stairs hoping I would come down, instead of me Wyatt did Matt got him something to eat then put a kids show o

Matt waited down stairs hoping I would come down, instead of me Wyatt did Matt got him something to eat then put a kids show on for him Wyatt just sat on the lounge watching the show not saying a word, Matt sat with him for a while but then got worried.

Upstairs I was crying beside the bath tub I thought I could cope deep down but I couldn't handle it I closed my eyes then reopened them and there stood Trish's spirit, Trish just smiled at me I was shocked

"Trish is that you?" I gasped

Trish bent down and whipped away my tears but she didn't say anything I blinked and she was gone my eyes just filled up with more tears

'I must be going crazy' I thought to myself as I just sat there confused at what just happened I then got up and looked in the mirror my mascara was everywhere,

I filled up the bathtub I sat beside the bathtub cutting my wrist with a small silver blade blood began to flow from my veins I sat in the bath still with my bra and panties on I laid all the way down and put my head under I wanted to die.

Matt finally gave up he told Wyatt to stay on the lounge and walked upstairs he then noticed the bedroom door was open he walked in and looked around the room I was nowhere to be found he then noticed the bathroom light on and presumed I was in there he walked over and lightly knocked on the door

"Lita?" Matt asked

INSIDE MY HEAD

I was in a park, it seemed so familiar I looked around it was sunny and perfect.

"Lita" I herd I turned around and there was Trish and Jeff they walked over and we hugged they sat me down and told me how happy they were.

NORMAL TIME

Matt noticed water coming out from underneath the door

"Lita" matt yelled frantically

"open the door" he kept repeating over and over again he busted the door open and saw me I laid there under the blood filled water colourless.

Matt ran over and grabbed me out of the tub he then dragged me out of the bathroom and laid me on the bedroom floor he then got up and grabbed the phone he dialled 911

"I need an ambulance…now…my…my girlfriend…she's…she's not breathing there's blood everywhere help" he pleaded into the phone tears forming in his eyes they told him they were on the phone matt then hung up the phone Wyatt ran up stairs and saw what was going on he then began to cry.

INSIDE MY HEAD

I talked to them and they helped me understand it wasn't my time

"Move on but don't forget where happy lita you need to understand it's not your fault" Trish said in a soothing yet serious voice

"She's right lita, you have matt to stay alive for not to mention Wyatt now" Jeff added

"you have the future to worry about, don't worry about us please its not your time yet ok its our time and we understand that now you have so many people to be strong for you have us, matt and my little boy Wyatt take care of him" Trish said holding my hand.

NORMAL TIME

The ambulance turned up and Wyatt showed them up to where I was they told matt I was unconscious and that the water in my lungs has caused the breathing to stop every few minitues, they lifted me on the stretcher and took me out to the ambulance outside, camera flashes where everywhere matt picked up Wyatt and jumped in the back of the ambulance with me and drove off to the hospital with the paparazzi following close behind.

INSIDE MY HEAD

"We love you lita and we know it's hard for you but be strong this isn't the end for" Jeff explained

"I cant" I sobbed

"You can" corrected Trish

NORMAL TIME

We finally reached the hospital paparazzi were there waiting the doctors rushed out to see what happened or more like who it happened to then they rushed me into the emergency room matt and Wyatt were made to wait outside in the waiting room they made matt fill out loads of paper work and after he was finished he paced around the waiting room for hours when Shannon, Lori and Andrew turned up

"Take Wyatt please I'm going to stay" Matt told them they all left with Wyatt as matt just sat down and waited.

INSIDE MY HEAD

Matts a good guy red don't loose him I know you think he's taking it better than he should but he's not I want him to but Li he's dying inside he just wont show it you need to help him and be there for each other" Jeff said hugging me

"Wyatt?" I gasped

"Yes he did see us at the funeral he understands now it's your turn" Trish said

"Close your eyes and count to 3" she added

"We will always be there" Jeff said

I closed my eyes and started to count my head started spinning I felt like I was falling then suddenly I stopped.

NORMAL TIME

The monitor started to beep

"She back stabilise her now" the doctor ordered

"She's breathing she's alive" the nurse added

The doctors and nurses all looked at each other

"3 minitues she was dead for doctor" another nurse exclaimed

"It's a miracle" the doctor said as he looked at the monitor in disbelief he then walked out to matt, matt saw him and stood up

"Is she okay?" matt asked

"I understand it's been a long 2 hours" The doctor said still in shock that she survived

"You didn't answer my question" Matt pointed out

"We lost her a couple of times 3 minitues at a time but she pulled through she's in a stabilised condition Mr Hardy it's a miracle she survived with the amount of blood loss" the doctor explained

"Can I see her?" asked matt

"Yes offcourse but don't wake her she very weak and where still not sure if she will make it through the night but we all hope for the best" the doctor announced matt just walked past him and into my room as soon as he saw me he walked over and held my hand rubbing it gently

"Come on red I love please stay with me" he pleaded.


	6. A new Start

He sat there for a while he wouldn't leave my side

He sat there for a while he wouldn't leave my side.

My eyes slowly started to open, my eyes kept shutting due to the light that was now shinning in my eyes, my wrist's were all bandaged up, my eyes finally fully opened I looked around I was all alone matt wasn't in here I was guessing the nurses made him go for a walk,

"matt" I said with no reply I don't know why I called for matt knowing he wasn't in here I think it was just instinct I slowly tried to sit up but quickly I noticed I couldn't my wrist's hurt to much I looked at all the cords around me and found a red button

'it looks cool ill just guess this means I want help' I shrugged as I started pressing it over and over again finally doctors rushed in they all were shocked to see me alive.

They all kept looking at each other until they all busted out asking me a bunch of questions

"Im fine" I kept saying over and over as they kept checking all the machines.

Matt was walking down the hall way when he noticed doctors walking out of my hospital room,

He rushed to one of the doctors

"What's going on is lita alright?" He asked the doctor

"Why don't you just ask her" the doctor responded with a smile on his face matt returned the smile and walked into my room as the nurse checked my monitor,

"Well that's everything you know where the buzzer is so if you need anything just buzz" she said smiling

"Thanks" I said gratefully as she left the room I then noticed matt standing there in the door way,

"I guess you want to know why" I commented putting my head down,

"I think I know but Li is it really that bad?" he asked

"Matt I wasn't coping Trish was my sister no matter what anyone said and Jeff well Jeff's….Jeff" I said chuckling

"The point is I wasn't coping and it got to me but I know now that there in a better place and lets just say ive accepted that with a little help" I said smiling matt then walked over to me

"I was so scared I almost lost you" he said tearfully

"I know it's hard but I want to do what Jeff said-"

"Move on but don't forget" I cut him off

"Yeh" he said holding my hand I smiled at him than frowned

"Im sorry" I apologised matt looked at me confused

"What for?" he asked intrigued

"Trying to kill myself, not talking to you about it and most of all not letting you grieve" I said plainly going through the list of things I was truly sorry for he just smiled at me

"Baby it ok I love you and that will never change I promise" he said leaning down and went to kiss me but I moved and looked at him seriously

"You really promise?" I asked he smiled at me

"I promise" he said kissing me

"But you did scare me I knew you were hurting but I didn't think you would really try it" he said staring down at me

"Im sorry for trying it" we went to kiss again when we heard a little voice

"LITA!" I looked over at the door and sure enough stood Wyatt with Shannon standing behind him he ran over, jumped on the bed and lied next to me

"He wanted to see you" Shannon said

"Are you going to be alright?" Wyatt asked I smiled at him

"Yes im going to be fine" I answered he then whispered in my ear

"Did you see mummy and daddy?" he asked quietly

"What?" I asked looking at him

"They came to me" he answered quietly

"Wyatt I do believe you" I told him

"I miss them but there in heaven" he said in my ear I just hugged him tightly there where tears in his little emerald green eyes

" I drew a picture today at school see this is me, mummy and daddy holding hands at a park" he said pointing there was Trish in a pink dress Wyatt in just a shirt and pants the same with Jeff except he had all different colours in his hair.

"Its pretty I can see daddy with all the pretty colours in his hair" I laughed as I looked at the drawing then matt looked

"That's good Wyatt you're a great drawer" matt said smiling at him Wyatt then pulled another drawing out of his pocket

"here I drew this for you and lita look both of you holding hands and on top it says forever" Wyatt says handing it to matt he smiled than showed me I smiled with tears in my eyes I looked at the ceiling

"thankyou" I said hoping Trish and Jeff could hear me I understood now it wasn't my time I had Wyatt to look after and to guide then I had matt he meant the world to me I didn't want to put him in anymore pain than he is already in.

I made a choice I was going to move on but I wasn't going to forget especially the memories,

I was going to make a new start to my life.


End file.
